chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicago Med
Chicago Med is an American television drama series that airs on the NBC channel (USA). The series originally premièred Season 1 on November 17, 2015. On February 1, 2016, NBC renewed the series for a second season. Season 2 is set to premiere September 22, 2016. On May 10, 2017, NBC renewed the series for a third season. The show follows the lives of the Gaffney Chicago Medical Center Emergency Department doctors, nurses and staff, as they balance saving patients' lives with their own personal dramas. Working in such a high-intensity environment along with everything happening in their lives outside of the Hospital makes sure this show never has a dull moment. The Mayor of Chicago Rahm Emanuel has made an appearance in both Chicago Fire and Chicago Med pilots. The Mayor stated that "It is easier being the Mayor than it is playing the Mayor". Chicago Med has three other sister-shows: Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D. and the upcoming Chicago Justice. Crossovers are expected as the four worlds come together, forming the #OneChicago. For more information on Chicago Med crossovers with the other three series, including the backdoor pilot with Chicago Fire, click here. About the Characters, NBC published: * Dr. Connor Rhodes (Colin Donnell, "Arrow"), is the Bold and ever-capable trauma fellow and the newest doctor on staff at Chicago Med. * Dr. Will Halstead (Nick Gehlfuss, "Shameless"), chief ER resident, is the brother of CPD's Det. Jay Halstead (Jesse Lee Soffer). Halstead practiced medicine in New York before returning to his Windy City roots and is the epitome of reliability, both in and out of the hospital. * [[Daniel Charles|'Dr. Daniel Charles']] (Oliver Platt, "The Big C"), Med's Chief of Psychiatry, possesses remarkable insight into his patients and is off-the-charts intelligent in all subjects but his own personal life. * Sharon Goodwin (S. Epatha Merkerson, "Law & Order"), the Chief Administrator of Clinical Operations of Chicago Med, expects the very best from her people as she balances the tremendous pressures of running the city's largest hospital, and always with a sense of humanity that allows her doctors to provide the very best care possible. * Dr. Natalie Manning (Torrey DeVitto, "The Vampire Diaries") specializes in emergency pediatric medicine and is completely focused and dedicated to her patients, despite being in the third trimester of her pregnancy. * Dr. Ethan Choi (Brian Tee, "Jurassic World") found his calling in medicine while serving as a Navy combat doctor. Currently on away rotation, he is a tireless yet impulsive doctor who is well versed in infectious diseases. * Fourth-year medical student Dr. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo, "Jane the Virgin") is a super proficient overachiever who has never struggled at anything, but who may soon find that, for the first time, she's in over her head. * April Sexton (Yaya DaCosta, "I Will Always Love You: The Whitney Houston Story") is a smart, bold and intuitive ER nurse who is the lifeblood of the emergency room. She loves the action inside the hospital and is as loyal as they come. Creators: Dick Wolf, Andrew Schneider, Diane Frolov, Matt Olmstead, Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, Danielle Gelber, Arthur Forney and Peter Jankowski are executive producers. "Chicago Med" is produced by Universal Television and Wolf Films. Category:Chicago Med